


Gemstone Glitter

by TheSmolFlexibleBean



Category: Hearts and Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolFlexibleBean/pseuds/TheSmolFlexibleBean
Summary: Trapped within a world not meant to be, broken by the reality of their life. One person so far into the darkness it takes humanoid form. Only one hope, one light, one glitter can possibly turn the tide and keep a lost soul from shattering like a gemstone forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic to help me get over some grief and work myself back into writing my actual fics again. I hope nobody minds and that you enjoy. The first chapter is a prologue.

Katriel yawned as he stretched, throwing on his pirate pajama pants and climbing into bed. He hadn’t had too terrible of a day but he still wished, hoped that everything going on was some shitty dream and he would wake up. He would still have his best friend, his former coworkers wouldn’t be trying to ruin his reputation in the entire state and his family would stop screaming at each other every five minutes. Shutting his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
_ Cold. _

 

  
Why was he so cold? He usually slept with at least four blankets so it shouldn’t make sense. He opened his eyes to see weird vines or something on the walls, the air full of tiny flakes and growling from somewhere out of sight. Had Maggie seen a squirrel again? The old girl always was trying to size them up even if she was almost fifteen now. He sighed and got out of bed, looking around his room.   


  
Everything seemed in order. There was a fake nail bat in the corner, posters from musicals and art he’d bought at conventions lined the walls and his crystal collection was sitting in their window box to absorb the moonlight. But...the moonlight was off. He went to the curtains and saw the pool was empty and the vines were everywhere, even on the windows. He shuddered slightly and grabbed his bat and one of his Opal pendants, slipping it on.   


  
“Shit isn’t right here...and I swear I saw this in a show.” He groaned and went to his door, opening it. “Mom? Dad? David? Anyone home? Bro this shit ain’t funny. I know Shrek pictures all over your porn was one thing but this is seriously messed up!” He coughed, realizing the air even felt off and he was without his inhaler.  _ Just great. _   


  
He leveled his bat and walked down the small hallway to the stairs, listening to the growls grow louder. His mind was slowly putting the pieces together now, how the growl was definitely not from a Scottish Terrier and that everything was too dark for his house since his dad always left the lights on. Where was his family anyways? They should have at least woken up!   


  
He quickly yet quietly crept to the kitchen and threw open the door to see a man with no face that opened up into petals of teeth.  _ Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! _ His heart picked up and he shut the door fast, leaning his whole body against it.  _ The fucking Upside Down! He was in the Upside Down! _ He ran to the front door and unlocked it, running outside scared shitless.

  
  
~

  
  
“I don’t think we should do this….”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t think we should do this…”   


  
“Dude, it’ll take like a minute and nobody will notice.”   


  
“We’re posting memes all over the hub. Someone will notice Jet!”   


  
“Don’t be a baby Topaz.”   


  
“Hey!”   


  
“It’s Ruby! Run for it!”   


  
This was just the average day in the hub for the trio known as the ‘Gem Squad’. Sure they knew each other’s real names but they loved to tease each other with the names they were given when they were first found. Jet’s name was Luke, his short black hair and dark brown eyes giving off the air of a young noble, but really he was obnoxious. Topaz was Amber, all beauty with golden hair and green eyes. Ruby...well they were a different story. Their name being Flare, hair fire red, cascading down their back in waves with hazel eyes. Some thought they should have been called Phoenix instead.

 

Today the duo of memes had been trying to paste over cracks with memes they conjured up in their subconscious to try and cheer up the growing crowds as they found their way back. Ruby thought it was more vandalism than anything else. Thus, their nightly race around the main room began which got people laughing and cackling up a storm.   


  
It only ended when Topaz tripped on Tiny Box Tim and went sliding across the floor, ending the chase as her two friends scooped her up and brushed her off. With that, everyone got ready for their shifts and the trio sat down in a circle to discuss their days.   


  
“Well, I managed to ask out Stacy Carmicheal today.” Topaz blushed with a tiny smile and shrugged. “She never responded. I think she might be aro. That’s okay though.”   


  
“Damn that’s sad, Alexa play Despacito.” Ruby snorted as Jet pushed her over. “My day consisted of shooting paintballs at the range. Took down Team Goblin. Long live the elves!”   


  
“You’re such a nerd sometimes Rubes.” Topaz rolled her eyes. “What about you Jet?”   


  
“Hm? Oh I saw this cute guy at school. He was with I think his mom and brother? They probably both go to the school and their mom is their ride. I see them a lot really. But…” He paused. “The dude he’s...off. Like sad.”   


  
“Maybe they’re just going through some stuff right now.” Ruby shrugged a bit as the bell rang. “C’mon. It’s our shift.”   


  
~   


  
Running. It’s all he ever seemed to do during these dreams now. Sure, he had the baseball bat but that didn’t block out those whispers, the horrible things the shadows said as they clawed at him in the darkness.   


  
“Shut up! Leave me the hell alone!” Tears were in his eyes as he tripped over another of those damn roots, throwing his hands over his ears.   


  
_ All you fault. You could have prevented it. You should have told them. Then they wouldn’t have died. You’re a waste of space. Nobody’s wanted you around. You should be the dead one. Those bullies are right, you’re nothing. You should just die. _   


  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled up in a ball, the screams of Demogorgons closing in before he felt a bite to the back of his neck, the tearing of flesh as he screamed out...and shot up in bed. His body was covered in sweat and tears, shaking like a leaf as he tried to calm his heart and lungs from sheer panic attack. He must have had another nightmare.   


  
If only they would stop before he did.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo! Rubes!” Jet waved as his friend arrived in the hub, already sprawled across two chairs.   


  
“As usual, you’re lying around. Topaz arrive yet?” They sighed.   


  
“Hm? Nah she had a study thing I think? We got a mission tonight though. Something about a photographer.” He sat up and frowned. “Mark seemed...wary about it when he told me.”   


  
“Best guess, mannequins. It would make sense.” Ruby shrugged and grabbed Jet’s arm as Topaz came into view, rubbing her eyes. “Our woman of the hour has arrived!”   


  
“Mmmm. You guys are way too loud.” She yawned and rolled her shoulders. “I hate being a nursing student.”   


  
“Valid as hell.” Jet chuckled. “All I have to do is worry about stage lights and shit. Performing Arts for the win!”   


  
“Speaking of are you doing the lights for the play at the hospital. For the cancer kids?” Topaz gave a shy smile.   


  
“You know it. I love seeing their eyes light up.” He grinned.   


  
“Sometimes I forget you two are childhood friends.” Ruby rolled their eyes. “We better get prepared for this mission. I have a test in the morning and I am not falling asleep during it because someone couldn’t keep their head on.”   


  
“I resemble that remark.” Jet huffed and went off with the others.   


  
And thus the strategizing began. Based on their mission information they were probably going into the second Evil Within game...which meant the terrorlings were probably the freaky photographer and his creations. Together they managed a half decent plan. Topaz was under five feet and could sneak under objects so she would take point. Jet and Ruby were mages so it was better to stick out of the way and not get mutilated by ‘masterpieces’.   


  
When the final bell rang they met in front of the portal. Ruby saluted to Mark and the others did as well before jumping into the portal and heading off to their mission. It was do or die and usually they would rather die when they lost Topaz in the mix.

  
The smell of blood hit them before they even hit the ground. It was obvious they had landed in a particularly potent nightmare. Topaz and Ruby were immediately on guard as Jet was covering his mouth. He didn’t look upset though, more like he was holding in laughter. Then Ruby’s eyes landed on one of Stefano’s sculptures. A bunch of forearms and hands with roses.  _ Oh god. _   


  
“Don’t you dare.” Ruby growled it out, twirling her staff so she could smack him with it.   


  
“Arm. Chair.” He snorted and dodged the swing before laughing. “Sorry the pun’s too strong!”   


  
His smile faded when he hard the tell tale noise of the Obscura, darting behind a pillar with Ruby, both covering each other’s mouths. Topaz slid under a clothed table and readied her shield just in case. She would protect before she brought the hammer down. If Jet knew that was her thought process she’d probably be called Mini Reinhardt for the next year.   


  
As soon as it passed they came out of hiding, nodding to each other. They had to stay close, be artful dodgers. They had to find the target and get out before they were frozen. They took up position and started to run, passing photos and freaky sculptures on wires reaching out to grab them.   


  
They didn’t get far before the terrorlings truly appeared, deformed and bloody sculptures that lurched and dragged themselves. Topaz immediately lifted her shield as it grew, reminiscent of Aegis from the Greek myths, her hammer ready.   


  
“I’ll hold them off!” Topaz gave a nervous grin.   


  
“Hell nah sister, You got my light every time.” Jet laughed and used her shield to launch himself in the air, casting a spell of light whilst Ruby worked on crowd controlling the terrorlings into position with flames.   


  
It wasn’t long before the room they entered was cleared and they saw their target. It was a young girl, maybe thirteen, strung up by wires and knives positioned in such a way that if she moved even an inch she would be harmed severely.   


  
“Form Alpha?” Ruby smirked and the other two nodded. Topaz slid under the girl and the magic duo used their power to shift the blades away.   


  
When that was done Ruby used Topaz’s shield to jump up and grab the girl, severing her connection to the wires and using the shield as a cushioning to hit the ground softer. As soon as it happened the Obscura appeared. They decided it was easier to run than fight and opened the portal, rolling back into the hub bloody and laughing.

  
  
~

  
  
“All...my...fault…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, themes of suicide in this chapter

_ DodBout _

_ Yo Kat! You up to stream tonight? I know you were gonna do Saturday right? Something about a dating sim? _ _   
_

__   
- __   


__   
_ Mercy _ __   
_ Kat? It’s been a while. I just wanted to check up on you. It’s been weeks. Are you okay? _ __   


__   
-   


  
_ HoeMuffin _ _   
_ _ Boi??? It’s been months. I’m seriously worried about you and so is everyone else. Please tell me you’re just swamped in work or something. Please respond. Kat! _

  
  
~

  
  
Ruby was working out in the training room when she noticed Jet wave her over. “Hey what’s up?”   


  
“Mark’s joining the team tonight.” He looked a bit pale. “Something about a bad feeling.”   


  
Ruby winced, remembering the last time Mark came with them on a mission. It wasn’t a successful one. They were a newly made team sent into Silent Hill P.T. with Mark leading them. They were just teenagers then, nervous and doubting themselves. They got lost in the looping hallways that split them apart and when they got to the last hallway, they found the target hanging from what should have been the spot for the light fixture next to the door to what only could be assumed to the outside. They had been shoved from the nightmare at that point, the target having died of suicide.   


  
That was the one and only time Mark had joined their team. Topaz had suffered bruises all over her body from the terrorlings in that one. So for Mark to be joining them...it either had to be dangerous or they would be facing yet another suicide mission. They nodded softly to Jet and went to the main room where Topaz was waiting. Nobody was smiling anymore, not even Mark who had walked up.   


  
The bell tolled and they entered the portal. But they didn’t enter a hell or what seemed like a nightmare. They were in a house, two stories with bright lights.  _ Something wasn’t right. _ They immediately split up and surveyed the area. Nothing was amiss, They could hear chickens in the backyard and dogs barking in the distance. It was as if they had entered a dream.   


  
Still, there was an odd feeling to the place. Like the air itself was holding its’ breath. Topaz then noticed a lamp flickering and went over, tilting her head. “Anyone else notice this?”   


  
Jet’s face went pale at that moment and ran off, coming back with a walkie talkie he’d originally seen in the garage and tried to focus, only getting static back. He then started looking frantically between them all.   


  
“Woah, calm down! What’s the issue.” Mark held his hands up and Jet shoved it into his hands.   


  
“We’re not in a game! We’re in a show! Stranger Things!” His was lisping a bit as he sped talk. “We need psychic power to get the radio to work! Everything’s fine here because they’re in the other dimension! We’re not in the right place!”   


  
The realization quickly trickled through the team and Mark started to concentrate. His nose started to bleed as the radio static cleared and sobbing could be heard before broken singing. The singer seemed so terrified, like the song itself would save him. It wasn’t even a good one, more of a throwaway pop song than anything.   


 

  
_ “Come on, come on, turn the radio on. It's Friday night and I won't be long. Gotta do my hair, put my make up on. It's Friday night and I won't be long. 'Til I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor. I got all I need. No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash but I got you baby…” _   


 

  
The gem trio all stared at themselves as they realized what they would have to do. But not this time. They heard the crackle of the radio before they saw Mark hit the ground, the trio grabbing him and escaping the dream.  _ He had been bleeding. It had been real. Which meant...the guy might not be conscious anymore. _   


  
This was going to be a huge problem.   



	5. Chapter 5

The trio sat in the infirmary, staring at a very unconscious Mark whose nose was still leaking blood at a worrying rate. Jet couldn’t look at anyone, being the one who had caused this to begin with. He just...moved without thinking. He didn’t think he’d break Mark! This had been going on for hours now, no reprieve for Tim nor for the group. It was almost morning now too, which meant they’d all be waking up.   


  
_ Did that trapped soul wake up? Did they even remember who they were anymore? How long had they been in there?  _ Jet pushed it from his mind as he heard the faint noise of his alarm, ripping him awak as he sat up, confused at why there were tears on his face. Rubbing his face, he groaned and stretched.   


  
Immediately he was greeted by his cat, strutting over his body and letting out a yowl of ‘feed me peasant’. “Alright Xena. Geez.” He scooped up the calico Ragdoll who immediately went limp and purred in delight she he shook his head with a smile, getting up and walked out to the kitchen where his big sister was making breakfast as he placed the cat down.   


  
“Well if it isn’t the laziest being in existance...And hello Xena.” His sister laughed and flipped a pancake.   


  
“Says the woman who slept with a Calvin Klein Model for free shit.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed a pancake off the stack, taking a bite out of it.   


  
“Okay fair.” She rolled her eyes. “What was with that nightmare you were having anyways. Kept mumbling the upside down.”   


  
“I...don’t remember.” He blinked, his eyes squinting as he tried to remember. When he couldn’t he just shrugged.   


  
“Probably too much Netflix again. Stranger Things is going to your head.” She rolled her eyes and finished breakfast. “I’m off to work.”   


  
Something sparked in his head at that moment and he grabbed his sister’s shirt. “What’s the song that talks about...uh…” He paused. “Come on, Come on turn the radio...Fuck I lost it.”   


  
“Cheap Thrills by Sia. Didn’t know you liked pop.” She shook him off and headed off to work.

  
  
~

  
  
“My...fault…” He walked through the upside down, arms wrapped around him. “What was...who…” He shook his head, the demogorgons only looking at him now. He was already so far into the darkness they had no more job now, other than protecting their subject, guiding through the dark expanse of destruction. To keep him hear as he lost every sense of who he was.   


  
He tripped over a tentacle and hit the ground, shivering lightly. His skin was pale, his veins visible and his eyes glazed over. He picked himself up and continued stumbling further into the darkness, completely unaware of what was around him. His sleeve glowed so faintly that it was barely even a light, a heart lifeline slowly losing grip.

  
  
~

 

Jet frowned as he paced the main room as his two friends watched him go. Mark had told them not to go back to that dream without a full army. Jet knew though based on the reality of it...how they could get seriously hurt...the guy there didn’t have much time left. They would die soon and nobody was allowed to help him. He looked at his friends and gave a nod, knowing what they had to do.   


  
Topaz had gotten the mission file off Google. Ruby had ‘promised’ Mark they wouldn’t go on any more missions without him looking it over. Technically, he had already looked it over so they weren’t really disobeying. They all got up when they heard the third bell and pretended to go talk to Mark. At the last second though they jumped through the portal and landed once more in the house.   


  
They knew they wouldn’t have long before Mark came in after them so they quickly linked hands and concentrated.  _ They just needed enough to make a door. Then they could save him. They could save that guy before he was gone forever. _ They heard the crumbling of wall and only when it stopped they opened their eyes and let go of each other’s hands, running into the Upside Down.   


  
The air was heavy and colder than an East Coast winter, the skies a pitch black and what seemed like vines everywhere. It was like an exact copy of the house and growling could be heard. The trio immediately drew their weapons and began searching, staying close just as they had done so many times before. Jet explained softly as they went. They were drawn by sound and blood. As terrorlings they were also drawn by the darkness in one’s heart.   


  
Onward they trekked, praying Mark didn’t find them and pull them out because they were on the right track. The further they went, the darker it got and the more oppressive it felt on their bodies, like the darkness itself was trying to claw its’ way into their bodies.   


  
Leaving the house and heading into the woods, they finally found the target. Their eyes were completely blacked over, smoke leaking from the empty holes and their mouth. Tentacles held them hard against a tree, their head slumped down as they seemed to be almost getting cocooned in the stuff.   


  
Jet raised his staff, a light emanating from it as the tentacles screamed and pulled back, letting their prey drop to the ground in a heap, not even moving. There was a heart on their sleeve though, so faint it was almost completely gone. Ruby quickly grabbed the near lifeless target and they were immediately swarmed by Demogorgons. It was thankfully that moment that Mark showed up with a team of his own to extract them, helping fight off the terrorlings and dragged the gem gang back to the hub.   


  
As soon as they were safe, someone too the target away and Mark tore into them. Not in anger, but in disappointment. They could have been killed after all, never woken up.  _ Died in their sleep. _ Still the trio stood their ground and Mark couldn’t even say anything counterwise because he saw what state the guy was in. He would not have lasted even an hour longer.   


  
But he was safe now, they just had to wait for him to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jet raced through the hub as soon as he arrived, baseball sliding into the infirmary.  _ He had to make sure. _ He saw the still lying person they had rescued two weeks ago draped with a blanket. No matter what happened, even if he fell asleep between classes...he was here.  _ Which meant he wasn’t conscious in the waking world. A coma. _ He hadn’t had the guts to approach though, a familiar feeling tugging at the back of his mind.   


  
He quickly shrugged it off and finally approached, trying to take in the other’s features. He seemed to be a tannish pale, freckles dotting his cheeks and nose and his fluffy hair was what looked like brown with highlights of red and blonde mixed in. He was wearing a bleached imprinted shirt with some game character on it and around his neck was an Opal pendant, glittering softly in the light.   


  
He didn’t realize he’d been staring until he heard Topaz clear her throat, making Jet let out a yelp as his cheeks went bright red. This caused Topaz and Ruby to start laughing and join their teammate at the bed, all three curious about this person and why they had been in such a powerful dreamscape.

 

They knew the other wouldn’t wake up for a long time anyways so they made their way off to the training room to get some practice in since their benching from missions was going to be up this shift.  _ Finally something to do other than sit around and do nothing. _

  
  
~

  
  
_ Everything felt so light, so gentle and warm...where was he? Who was he even? He could hear a faint beeping in his ears and someone crying. “Don’t Cry.” He wished he could move, figure out who was crying and why they were crying. He hated hearing people cry, he knew that. Still, he swore the tone was so familiar...but he had no idea who it was. Maybe he should just sleep more… _   


  
His eyes opened, a tiny groan and cough coming from his throat as he heard a bunch of shuffling and movement around him. Maybe he could find whoever was crying now? He tried to sit up but felt hands gently push him back down.   


  
“Woah there, you shouldn’t be getting up. I need to assess you first.” The voice seemed to come from nowhere before he looked down a bit...and saw a box. With arms. Well, he must be dead or something because that shit ain’t normal.   


  
“Uh...okay.” He laid back down and he felt a warm light over him as he shut his eyes a bit. He didn’t know why...it just felt right in the moment. When he felt the light fade he opened his eyes and felt a hand pull him up to a sitting position as he looked at all the people staring at him.   


  
“Well you seem okay enough! Welcome to the infirmary. I’m Tiny Box Tim!” Tim jumped off the bed. “Since you’re okay now, I’ll tell Mark you’re okay.” 

  
And with that the little box bounced away as the young man got out of bed and gripped the side for balance, feeling a bit dizzy.  _ Hadn’t he been in the Upside Down? And how did he know that was a thing. _ He groaned and sat back down at the edge of the bed, rubbing his head. He looked down at the shorts he was wearing and lack of shoes with a soft frown.   
  


He knew this wasn’t reality. After all, he heard beeping and weeping and no voices around him sounded familiar to him. But at least it was a comfort of some sort, being somewhere safe. He tried once more to stand up and managed it this time as a man who for some reason made the young man think of the words  _ three inches _ came in and started talking.   


  
“Welcome to the Markihub! Now that you aren’t a limp noodle we can finally help you adjust. First of all, what’s your name?” Mark’s smile was so bright and nervous and it was obvious.   


  
“My….name? I uh...I don’t remember.” He blushed a little bit and Mark’s smile fell just a fraction of an inch. Guess it was a bad thing.   


  
“Opal.” The voice was different, a person behind Mark having a dangerous gleam to their eyes. For some reason, Opal as he was now dubbed...felt tears roll down his face.   


  
“Okay...Opal it is. I’ll leave you to Ruby then.” Mark hurried off and Ruby stepped forward, wiping the tears away.   


  
“Hey...it’s okay to not remember. You’ve been asleep for a long time from what everyone figures. You can call me Flare if you want. My teammates are Topaz and Jet. Er...well Amber and Luke. We all just use gem names so our waking selves don’t remember.” There was that nervous look again.   


  
“I don’t wake up. Do I.” He sighed. “I mean...everyone’s looking at me like some leper.”   


  
“Yeah...it’s assumed you’re in a coma.” Ruby looked away.   


  
“Oh. Okay. I don’t remember why. Maybe I got in a car accident or something.” He shrugged and he could see Ruby untense. “I don’t know if i’ll be of any use though. I’m not really good at things.” He heard the words only after he spoke them.   


  
“Hey, it’s alright. Everyone’s a bit bad at this when we start. But that heart on your sleeve means you’re supposed to be here. That’s what Mark says.” They ruffled his hair and led them into what looked like an armory for knights or something. “Warf! Need a stat and a weapon!”   


  
“Of course.” All at once Opal felt uneasy, a word coming in his brain.  _ Colonel.  _ He could have sworn he was remembering things but...not the things he needed.   


  
He went with a warrior class and ended up with a ‘special’ knife called Dragon’s Kiss. It made him smile a bit, the way the dragon head made him think of lizards and snakes.  _ Another memory sliding in. He liked reptiles and amphibians and turtles and the likes. _ Training was hard on him though, his body still weak. But Jet...well that didn’t help either since he could literally see his muscles through that shirt.   


  
_ By the stars...he remembered he was gay. _


	7. Chapter 7

Things were coming back to him slowly, passing words or visuals making him remember things he had forgotten. He loved Harry Potter and was a Slytherin. He loved the feeling of the sand between his toes. He had an undying hatred of seagulls and pigeons. Mostly it was an inter-hub space that was helping him, a ‘dream’ room where he could play as a character in games. But the games instead were helping himself remember. He danced with disney princesses, he fought with soldiers. He was piecing things together and piece by piece he was also remembering the things he wished he could forget again.   


  
The bullying from fourth grade until he graduated high school. His fiancee who died on the operating table. The shit jobs he had during summer months. His loss of purpose in life from being unable to ever complete his dreams of dance.  _ His dead name. _ He still tried to work through it, tried to push through until the room showed him a game that caused him to start crying.   


  
The tell tale cafe, the cats roaming about.  _ He knew this game. He knew why he had gone into a coma.  _ Hustle Cat. The game he and his best friend, hell they were more their child at that point, loved. The game he was going to finish with them before they died too. The game that haunted his mind for the weeks after. The game he will never be able to show them.  _ Jay. _   


  
_ All my fault. They wouldn’t have died if I remembered to tell them to move around. I should have had them make sure not to be in one place for too long. They had just had jaw surgery no wonder they got a killer blood clot. IF I HAD REMEMBERED. _   


  
He sank to his knees as tears rolled down his face. The world fizzled out of view and turned into just a room, white walls and flickering lights. Shadows tried to creep up on him but he stood up, wiping his eyes.   


  
“Fuck it! To hell if it was my fault or not! Fuck it!” He was trying not to cry now. “Even if I couldn’t go to their funeral. Even if I tried to kill myself it doesn’t matter anymore! None of this shit matters!”   


  
The shadows retreated but the whispers remained. He could see flashes of the upside down again.  _ Jay begged me to watch it. Why did I do it only when they died. Why didn’t the get to see the next season of Voltron. Nothing was fair. _   


  
He looked at his hands and for a moment things seemed to flicker. He saw blood, muscle and skin ripped apart. He saw cars on a highway skidding around him and a body on the ground.  _ He finally remembered. _ All the grief from the deaths had sent him over the edge. He had cut so many times he had to wear long sleeves all the time on campus. He had thrown himself from the overpass next to the high school that turned him into a shell of what he was.   


  
He had tried to kill himself by jumping into the traffic far below. But he wasn’t dead. If he was dead he wouldn’t be in a coma.  _ The crying. _ He remembered it now too. It was his mom.  _ Oh god he hurt her too. _ He sat down on the floor and hugged his knees. He could remember everything. Every piece of his life that had brought him to that point. But now he had to wake up. Even if his family still dead named him. Even if the world wanted to drag him into hell. He had to fight.   


  
He got up slowly and walked through one of the room’s walls, returning to Markiplier’s hub. People were staring a bit at him now, maybe because his appearance had changed. He was flickering between soft hair and a hospital gown and jeans and a band tee. He kept walking until he saw the group that had supported him for gods only knew how long. He hugged them as the beeping in his ears grew louder and louder.   


  
He faded away in a soft light, his eyes opening for the first time in months.   


  
“KAT!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the epologue!~

It had been weeks since Opal disappeared. Nobody knew if they had died or woken up, the flickering image being the only thing stuck in everyone’s head. That was until Jet came in with a huge grin on, baseball sliding into view.   


  
“Woah!” Topaz jumped out of the way. “You okay?”   


  
“I saw him! His name is Kat!” Jet’s eyes were so full of light.   


  
“Oh my god you have a crush.” Topaz snorted as Ruby rolled their eyes with a smile.   


  
Suddenly a figure came into the hub that hadn’t been seen since the incident. He looked so much healthier, a glow around him and a bright smile. His hair was fluffy, an Otakon tank top he made himself and some shorts being his outfit. He strode over and he looked so...good.   


  
“Hey.” Opal’s smile was a little smaller now.   


  
“Hey!” Topaz smiled brightly. “You look good!”   


  
“Well, I guess therapy does that.” He gave a light chuckle as he rubbed his arm. “I’m doing better than I was. I’m still working through it all really.”   


  
The trio nodded in understanding as Opal told them where he had been. After he woke up he had a long talk with his family and had been put on suicide watch for a while. He slept a lot too, apparently going into a very small, unpopulated hub. He was the only one there expect for one or two people. Nobody knew why it had happened but he realized soon enough.   


  
His streaming had gotten a following and had apparently started to help people get through some tough times like he had been through. It didn’t have much but...he knew this hub wasn’t his place anymore.   


  
“So...I’m going to expand my hub. The place I can take the darkness away forever.” He reached out and grabbed Jet’s hand. “And also this.”   


  
He then leaned in and kissed Jet. “See you in the morning Luke. Don’t forget you have psych class.” With that he headed off leaving a stunned trio, one being a blushing mess.   


  
Things, they all knew, would never be the same as they watched the bright man disappear from the hub...his arm glowing with stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic to help with some very suicidal thoughts I'd been having recently. I did want to jump off the overpass near my high school for days after my best friend who I considered my child died. I still am not where I should be mentally but, just like the character made in my image, I am healing. I'll never get to see them grow up, get married. I'll never marry the girl of my dreams as she died in June. Two deaths, almost two months apart.
> 
> Emily, I love you. I still do and every day apart from you makes that hole in my heart a little bigger.
> 
> Jay, I still feel at fault for your death for not making you get up and move around so you wouldn't get a blood clot as we would talk for hours a day. I should have known.
> 
> I loved you both in different ways. Relationship and parental love. I have no kids of my own, I may never have them. But Jay was the closest thing I had to a child in my life. They will never reach 18 years old. They will never see Voltron's end. They never will see another sunny day but...thank you both for being in my life for as long as you could.
> 
> Katriel Sugar aka ScreamingIntoTheVoid


End file.
